The Force You Can't Ignore
by HarmoniousPie
Summary: Gyffindor V Hufflepuff  OotP Quidditch game . Inspired by/Songfic to Gryffindor Rally Cry by MoM. Angelina  and the Gryffindor Quidditch Team , Fred, George, and Lee Jordan have a surprise for Harry...one that was "totally worth it".


The Force You Can't Ignore: The first game following Harry's suspension in OOTP. The Gryffindor Quidditch Team, Fred, George, and Lee Jordan have a surprise for Harry. Inspired by/Songfic to Gryffindor Rally Cry by Ministry of Magic

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.

Because I listen to waaaaay too much Wrock!

* * *

It was the first Hogwarts Quidditch Game for the Gryffindor team following the disastrous Slytherin game when their fantabulous Beaters Fred and George Weasley, and the amazing Seeker Harry Potter had all been banned from playing Quidditch by Umbitch—I mean, Umbridge. The Gryffindor Team was huddled up on the Pitch with the Hufflepuff team watching them.

Harry Potter had been shepherded to a seat right in the front with his best friend Hermione Granger right next to him and Fred and George flanking them. If he was wondering what was going on his face didn't show it. Just as Madam Hooch was about to blow her whistle to start the game a catchy techno beat (loud enough to be heard throughout the pitch) started playing from the back of the Gryffindor stands. It wasn't until the team started lining up and doing a choreographed dance that Harry started to get nervous. He got even more nervous when Angelina started singing.

_Today's the big game  
The one we've been waiting for  
We're ready  
We'll represent the house flag of Gryffindor  
We've gotta win  
The Ravenclaws have got nothing on us_ ("But…we're Hufflepuffs." The Hufflepuff captain said.)_  
We'll defeat them and not even break a sweat_

_Now hear me  
Today we meet our destiny  
All together  
Lets do this for Harry_

It was the chorus that really scared Harry when the Gryffindor stands started answering back when Angelina started asking questions.

_So who are we fighting for?_  
**Gryffindor, givin' it all for the red and gold!**  
_And who are we flying for?_  
**Gryffindor, this is battle this is war!**  
_So who are we fighting for?_  
**Gryffindor, we're a force you can't ignore!**  
_And who are we flying for?_  
**Gryffindor, this is battle this is war!**

Madam Hooch blew her whistle anyways and the team soared up into the air. Harry thought the musical portion of the game was over for a brief second until Fred started singing right next to him.

On to the pitch now  
Onward and upward

George, who had somehow gone from sitting next to Hermione to sitting behind Harry and Hermione with his head in between them, interrupted his brother.

_**We're weightless  
The sky is our home**_

And on the other side of the Pitch Lee Jordan joined in over the megaphone. Harry could just barely hear McGonagall telling Lee to commentate or he'd have detention with her until graduation.

_And they are invaders  
Today is ours_

_**Ginny will seek and Ron is the keeper  
They're no match for scarlet fury  
**_

_**Now hear me  
Today we meet our destiny  
All together  
Lets do this for Harry**_

The three sang in unison.

_**So who are we fighting for?  
**_**Gryffindor, givin' it all for the red and gold! **  
_**And who are we flying for?**_  
**Gryffindor, this is battle this is war!**  
_**So who are we fighting for? **_  
**Gryffindor, we're a force you can't ignore!  
**_**And who are we flying for?**_  
**Gryffindor, this is battle this is war! **

Harry could hear everyone in the stands singing something that sounded like "Uohhh ooh ooh ooh ohh" over and over.

_**So who are we fighting for?  
**_**Gryffindor, givin' it all for the red and gold! **  
_**And who are we flying for?**_  
**Gryffindor, this is battle this is war!**  
_**So who are we fighting for? **_  
**Gryffindor, we're a force you can't ignore!  
**_**And who are we flying for?**_  
**Gryffindor, this is battle this is war! **

_**Gryffindor!**_

_**Gryffindor!**_

_**This is battle, This is war!**_

_**So, who are we fighting for?**_

_**And who are we flying for?**_

The song ended right as the game did…and even though Ginny caught the Snitch…Hufflepuff won. At the end of the school year in May the entire house would agree that despite it being a loss it was the best game of the season.

* * *

1 Week until graduation…

"Why are we here again?" George Weasley asked his brother.

"Because this was the only way McGonagall would agree to let us take our N.E.." Fred replied.

"You two are insane. You have a _thriving_ business! Why would you need N.E.?" their best friend Lee Jordan asked.

"Ingredients." Fred replied.

"Why are we here though? Why are you two here? Which stunt got us into this detention?" George repeated his question.

"The singing Quidditch match." Angelina replied.

"Oh."

The foursome looked at one another.

"Totally worth it." They all said.


End file.
